Problem: When a positive integer is expressed in base 7, it is $AB_7$, and when it is expressed in base 5, it is $BA_5$.  What is the positive integer in decimal?
Explanation: The number $AB_7$ is $7A + B$, and the number $BA_5$ is $5B + A$, so $7A + B = 5B + A$.  Then $6A = 4B$, so $3A = 2B$.  Then $B$ must be a multiple of 3.  But $B$ is also a digit in base 5, so $B = 3$, and $A = 2$.  The number is $7A + 2 = \boxed{17}$.